charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Importance of Being Phoebe
The Importance of Being Phoebe is the 11th episode of the fifth season and the 99th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Cole has set up an evil plan to bring down the Charmed Ones using the law. Kaia, a Shapeshifter, is trying to make Cole happy by Shapeshifting into Phoebe and act like her. He wants no more of her, until a Demon accidentally tells Phoebe about Cole's plans, as this Demon thought Phoebe was Kaia. Cole then orders Kaia to replace Phoebe in the Manor, while he keeps Phoebe prisoner in his penthouse and he prepares to take over the Manor and the Nexus. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x11Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x11Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x11Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x11Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x11Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x11Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x11Dex.png|Dex 5x11Kaia.png|Kaia 5x11Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x11OfficerGarcia.png|Officer Garcia 5x11HealthInspector.png|Health Inspector 5x11BailBondsman.png|Bail Bondsman 5x11Guard.png|Guard (with Paige and Darryl) 5x11Driver.png|Driver 5x11DemonDancer.png|Demon Dancer 5x11DemonGuard.png|Demon Guard 5x11BruteDemon.png|Brute Demon 5x11SeedyDemon.png|Seedy Demon (with other Demons) 5x11Cops.png|Cops 5x11RatWarlocks.png|Rat Warlocks Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Remove Phoebe's Powers After Kaia, Shapeshifted into Phoebe, could convince Piper and Leo that Cole was playing some sort of Mind Control on them, and that that was the reason that Piper and Paige saw them kissing. When Leo asked her if she had used her power for Evil, Kaia (posing as Phoebe) said she hadn't, but that maybe Cole could make her do it. She then asked them to remove her powers, and after Piper agreed, saying that they could always restore them, created and cast a Spell to do so. The Spell worked, as it took away the real Phoebe's powers. :''This Witch's power can not fight, :the lure of Evil's magic might, :before misuses lands her in hell, :remove the powers of Phoebe Halliwell. ''To Summon a Nexus Cole Turner cast this spell to summon the Nexus on which the Halliwell Manor is built. The Spell allowed Cole to take in the Nexus, but Phoebe banished it using the Woogyman Spell. :''Natum Adai Necral, :Daya Intay Layok! ''Woogyman Spell Phoebe cast this Spell to banish the Nexus back into the ground after Cole took it in. The Nexus took all Demons in the Manor with it, vanquishing them, except for Cole, who managed to escape. :''I... I am light :I am light :I am one too strong to fight :Return to dark where shadows dwell :You can not have this Halliwell! :So go away and leave my sight :and take with you :this endless night! 'Powers' *'Technopathy:' Used by Dex to make Paige's car crash. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Dex and Cole. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Kaia to shapeshift into Phoebe and back into herself. Kaia's Friend also shapeshift into Phoebe. The Rat Warlocks used it to shapeshift into their rat forms and back into their human forms. Cole used it to shapeshift into a bail bondsman. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up bar chair, while trying to blow up a rat. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Rat Warlocks. *'Orbing: '''Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Cole to vanquish Dex. *'Force Field:' Cole created Force Fields around his penthouse so Phoebe couldn't get out. He later created one around the Manor so the sisters and Leo couldn't enter. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Cole to teleport Kaia to his penthouse. *'Pressurization:' Used by Cole to kill the young woman whose car had been in an "accident" with Paige's. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate to the air vent in the roof of Cole's penthouse. She later used it to dodge a dagger thrown by Kaia and to levitate though the opened air vent. Kaia showed that she could not levitate at manor when posing as Phoebe. *'Glisten-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Kaia. *'Super Strength: Used by Kaia to throw Phoebe against a wall in Cole's penthouse. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. 5x11P1.png|Dex using Technopathy on Paige's car. 5x11P2.png|Dex fading in. 5x11P3.png|Kaia shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P4.png|Kaia shapeshifts back into herself. 5x11P5.png|Kaia shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P6.png|Piper blows up a bar chair. 5x11P7.png|The Rat Warlocks shapeshifting into their human forms. 5x11P8.png|One of the Warlocks blinked. 5x11P9.png|Paige orbing in. 5x11P10.png|Kaia Shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P11.png|Kaia Shapeshifts back into herself. 5x11P12.png|Dex fading out with Phoebe. 5x11P13.png|Paige orbing back into her cell. 5x11P14.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P15.png|Cole throwing an Energy Ball at Dex, vanquishing him. 5x11P16.png|Cole creating Force Fields around his penthouse. 5x11P17.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Glisten-Fading in. 5x11P18.png|Cole fading out. 5x11P19.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P20.png|Cole using Pressurization. 5x11P21.png|Phoebe levitating to the air vent. 5x11P22.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Glisten-Fading in. 5x11P23.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P24.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Glisten-Fading out. 5x11P25.png|Cole fading out. 5x11P26.png|Cole shapeshifting back into himself, after having Shapeshifted into a Bail Bondsman. 5x11P27.png|Leo orbing in with Piper and Paige orbing in with Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe). 5x11P28.png|Kaia Shapeshifting back into herself. 5x11P29.png|Cole opens the Manor's front door and sends Piper, Paige and Leo. 5x11P30.png|Cole telekinetically closes the Manor's front door. 5x11P31.png|Cole raising a Protection a Force Field around the Manor. 5x11P32.png|Kaia Shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P33.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Glisten-Fading out. 5x11P34.png|Phoebe is thrown against a wall by Kaia. 5x11P35.png|Phoebe is thrown against a wall by Kaia a second time. 5x11P36.png|Kaia Shapeshifting into herself. 5x11P37.png|Phoebe levitates to dodge Kaia's athame. 5x11P38.png|Phoebe levitates in the air vent. 5x11P39.png|Leo orbing with Phoebe. 5x11P40.png|Leo Healing Phoebe. 5x11P41.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P42.png|Cole fading out. 5x11P43.png|A Kieran Demon Shapeshifting into Phoebe. Beings Magical Beings *'Dex' - One of Cole's minions. He manipulated Paige's car, blowing out its tire and causing a car "accident". He later mistook Phoebe for Kaia and, after saying too much, saw no other option than to take her to Cole's penthouse. Cole vanquished him there. *'Kaia' - A Kieran Demon. She was trying to seduce Cole by trying to replace Phoebe, but he kept rejecting her. She later became sure that Cole would only have her if there was no Phoebe, so she went to his penthouse to kill her. Phoebe however regained her power and managed to vanquish Kaia. *'Rat Warlocks' - Two of them were in P3 in their rat forms when a health inspector was there to inspect the club. *Kaia's Friend - Also tried to replace Phoebe, but as Cole had had enough by now, he vanquished her. Mortals *'Elise Rothman' - Phoebe's boss. She had to suspend Phoebe without pay because of a woman who was trying to sue Phoebe, because she said Phoebe gave her bad advice. *'Officer Garcia' - According to Darryl, he is a very good cop. He took a photo of Paige in the police station after she was arrested. *'Health Inspector' - He inspected P3. *'Female Driver' - The young woman whose car had been in an "accident" with Paige's. She was later killed by Cole in the hospital to frame Paige for homicide. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Importance of Being Phoebe WB Trailer *Starting with this episode, the Woogyman, now called the Shadow, and the Nexus become intertwined, while they previously were separate entities. *This is the last time that Phoebe, Piper and Leo will see Cole alive in the normal timeline in the series. Paige will last see him in the alternate timeline in Centennial Charmed. Piper meets him in the cosmic void in The Seven Year Witch, though he is hovering between life and death. In the comics, all sisters eventually see Cole again. *Cole's twisted efforts to get Phoebe back have finally destroyed her love for him, as she now hates him with a passion. *Paige mentioned that before she orbed out of jail, she put pillows under the sheets, ironically, Prue did the same thing in Wicca Envy, when she escaped out of jail. *The fight scene actually proves that Phoebe's powers are more useful to her than just being primary defensive and passive, Kaia is able to almost kill Phoebe but when she gets her powers back she is no match for her. Her Levitation power not only allows her to defensively evade attacks but to also channel it to where her fighting is amped with gravity defying skills. This also may be helped with her premonitions as she knew when to evade her attacks and the right moment to stab her without even looking. *As of this episode, Cole has returned to work and has dramatically cleaned up his appearance. *This is one of four episodes with "Phoebe" in the title. *Phoebe loses her powers for the ninth time in this episode. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *The title of this episode is a reference to Oscar Wilde's comedy ''The Importance of Being Earnest (1895). As it has two men claiming to be Earnest. Glitches * Cole mentions in this episode that Phoebe doesn't drink, however, she drank several times before in such places as P3 (although, her drinks may have been alcohol free). Note: Phoebe does order a dirty martini in one episode. *Piper says that the only way to banish the Shadow back into the ground is to say to the spell over the Nexus, however, in Something Wicca This Way Goes...?, the sisters were able to say the spell from Magic School to take the shadow out of Zankou. This however may be due to the fact that as their individual powers grow more advanced so does their combined power of three. *Paige mentioned that before she orbed out of jail, she put pillows under the sheets. However, when she returned back to the jail and under the sheets, we clearly see that the pillow where her legs are orbed in, disappears. *When an unconscious Phoebe is lying on the ground, Cole picks her up. You can clearly see that Alyssa puts her arms around Julian's neck. *When Kaia throws the knife at Phoebe, if you watch in freeze-frame, you can see that for the shot from behind her, there's no knife in her hands. *When talking to Paige, Piper refers to P3 as the "sole source" of their income. However, Phoebe also has a paying job. This is a recurring error throughout the series. Although she was refering to the present, as Phoebe has just lost her paying job. International Titles *'French:' Nexus (Nexus) *'Russian:' Tak trudno byt' Phoebe (So hard to be Phoebe) *'Czech:' Jak je důležité míti Phoebe (How important is to have Phoebe) *'Slovak:' Dôležitá je Phoebe''' (''Important is Phoebe) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America): La importancia de ser Phoebe (The Importance of Being Phoebe) *'Serbian:' Koliko je Važno Biti Fibi (The Importance of Being Phoebe) *'German:' Der Nexus (The Nexus) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 511a.jpg 511b.jpg 5x11-05.jpg 5x11-06.jpg 5x11-07.jpg 5x11-03.jpg 5x11-02.jpg Screencaps 5x11-1.png 5x11-2.png 5x11-3.png 5x11-4.png 5x11-5.png 5x11-6.png 5x11-7.png 5x11-8.png 5x11-9.png 5x11-10.png 5x11-11.png 5x11-12.png 5x11-13.png 5x11-14.png 5x11-15.png 5x11-16.png 5x11-17.png 5x11-18.png 5x11-19.png 5x11-20.png 5x11-21.png 5x11-22.png 5x11-23.png 5x11-24.png 5x11-25.png 5x11-26.png 5x11-27.png 5x11-28.png 5x11-29.png 5x11-30.png 5x11-31.png 5x11-32.png 5x11-33.png 5x11-34.png 5x11-35.png 5x11-36.png 5x11-37.png 5x11-38.png 5x11-39.png 5x11-40.png 5x11-41.png 5x11-42.png 5x11-43.png 5x11-44.png 5x11-45.png 5x11-46.png 5x11-47.png 5x11-48.png 5x11-49.png 5x11-50.png 5x11-51.png 5x11-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5